Haunt the House: Terrortown
Haunt the House: Terrortown is a game developed and published by SFB Games. In it, you play as a ghost whose job is to scare everyone out of town. You do this by possessing a multitude of otherwise inanimate objects and making them perform scary actions. Story Main Article: Story The game begins with a storybook-like narration. It explains that a restless spirit living inside an abandoned bell tower has been disturbed by Terrortown's inhabitants, who never sleep. To regain peace, the ghost must scare away everyone in town, so that he can go back to sleep. There are also 9 people throughout the town that will not be scared by regular methods. The only way to get rid of them is to kill them with certain objects. You can then use their ghost to scare the guest out. At the end of the level, you find out that the 8 people you killed are actually the ghost family members. Gameplay Main Article: mechanics The main of point of every area in the game is to scare all the people out of certain locations. While getting them out through the exit is the correct way to do it, Some people may get so scared that they kill themselves by jumping out of windows. The more people that die, the lower your rank becomes. You must kill 9 people at least since these people dont get scared of the regular spooking method. Different objects spook more people faster, but some people scare easier than others. 9 VICTIMS AND HOW TO KILL THEM: THEATER .ACTOR- he is the person dressed in a costume next to the instruments. He holds a skull in one hand. Use the sandbag above him the crush him. This kills him. . PHANTOM- He is the person down in the lowest room with the organ and the candles. He is wearing a mask and is on the edge of the boat. use the organ to startle him, making him fall in the water and drown. This kills him. CRUISE SHIP CHEF- he is the person dressed like a classic chef and is cutting a piece of food in the room with the pipe sticking out of the wall. Use the pipe to blow hot steam in his face. This kills him. CAPTAIN- He is on the end of the ship and is drinking something from a bottle. Use the ships horn to startle him and make him fall into the water. This kills him. DIVER- He is under the boat hitting a rock with a pick. Use the anchor above him to crush him. This kills him HOSPITAL NURSE- She is in the top of the hospital. She is holding a rench in her hand. Use the machine next to her to electrocute her. This kills her. CLOWN- the clown is in the entrance room, juggling balls. Use the fruit bowl on the shelf to make him slip on the banana. This kills him MUSEUM PHARAOH- The pharaoh is in the coffin in the the middle of the 2nd floor. Use the shield on the 3rd floor above it to snap of the strings, crush through the floor and break open the coffin. The spirit of the pharaoh is actually just the family cat. THIEF- the thief is standing on top of a dinosaur fossil Use the T-Rex fossil next to him to eat him alive. This kills him. ☀